


Creek New Dimension

by Boni_Myst



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boni_Myst/pseuds/Boni_Myst
Summary: Alrighty so, this is based off a roleplay with my wonderful Tweek Tweak cosplayer and roleplayer. I fucking love her to death and I pray to god she doesn't kill me for this :')Craig loves you Twerk Twerk <3





	Creek New Dimension

This was very much like the South Park from my timeline. One that I was accustomed to, so it wasn’t very hard for me to get used to everything. Plus it was nice getting some alone time with Tweek, even if this one wasn’t….well, that wasn’t important.

Now that they were alone in Tweek’s room, I was finally going to be able to make love to my boyfriend. My heart jumped into my throat. Do I use a cheesy pick up line? Would that ruin the mood? God, why was I getting cold feet all of a sudden? I took a deep breath and smiled at the blonde. “Sorry if I seem...out of it. I just...I didn’t think this was actually going to happen.” For a kid who usually had such a calm and collected demeanor, it was clearly obvious about how nervous I was about this. I pushed my feelings aside and pulled the blonde close, kissing him gently. So far, that felt right. My heart fluttered a bit. I deepened the kiss, brushing my tongue against the other’s lower lip. I wrapped my arms around the others hips, holding him tight as if I was afraid he was going to slip through my fingers. Again. The blonde gripped my sweatshirt so hard, it seemed his knuckles turned white. Tweek parted his lips, allowing my tongue to explore, causing the me to moan softly. My grip on the other tightened, my head getting foggy and any doubts I had, any second thoughts were slowly fading away. After a few minutes, we pulled apart, a single trail of saliva connecting us, both of us blushing like mad. I looked into Tweek’s green eyes. Those eyes. They were what first caught my attention in the first place. It was so easy for me to get lost in them. 

“Craig?” 

His voice sounded so far away, yet so close. I blinked a few times, slowly coming back to reality. “Huh? Oh...sorry.” I rubbed the back of my neck. What a time to get cold feet huh? I sighed and looked down at the bed between us. Something...about this felt off. God knows how bad I wanted it. I wanted to lay him down and ravish him until we were both sore. That had been...well, I’d thought about it for long time. Too long. Another sigh passed my lips and I shook my head. “I..I can’t do it.” I looked back up at Tweek and smiled weakly. “I just...I’ve been denied for so long...it just doesn’t feel right now. It feels...forced. I know you probably don’t understand this but...it just doesn’t feel right.” I rubbed the back of my neck, still blushing a bit. I fucking wimped out. I backed away from probably the only chance I’d ever have. “I’m sorry Tweek.” My voice was barely above a whisper. 

He put a hand on my cheek and smiled. “It’s alright Craig. I understand. You aren’t ready yet. That’s fine.” I growled a bit, clenching my hands into fists. How the fuck could I back away like that? God I felt like I’d let him down. Not that he really seemed to care. I wanted this more than anything...and here I was, throwing it all away. “Maybe we can just kiss and cuddle?” He asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. I smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead then his lips. “Of course. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He laid down and I laid next to him, peppering his face with kisses and holding him tight, not letting him go anywhere. He just chuckled and buried his head under my chin, still clinging to my sweatshirt. I buried my nose in his hair and smiled softly. This all felt so right. This was my heaven. I could spend the rest of my life like this and would never complain.

“I love you Craig,” He whispered. It sounded like fucking angels the way he said it. I just couldn’t get enough. 

“I love you too Tweekers. My sweet twitchy coffee bean.”


End file.
